thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming
Ro Ro's first high school dating experience goes awry; Nya and Charles experience trouble at the Cloud City High homecoming dance. Plot It's the night of the homecoming dance, and Ro Ro, Nya, Charles, Jalen, and Iyana are getting ready for the night. Ace and Jake float to Ro Ro's room and see him placing the finishing touches on his outfit. "Ooh, where'd you get this outfit?" Jake says cheerfully while admiring his brother's outfit. "Mommy got me this outfit a few months ago," Ro Ro says, "She told me she wanted me to wear this for homecoming." "D-did she make this herself?" Ace asks, inspecting Ro Ro's cloak and shirt. "Yeah, it's special to her, and by her not having anything to do other than occupying space in the Netherrealm, I guess she decided to make me an outfit," Ro Ro answers. Ro Ro struts out his room wearing blue wedged sneakers, a faded blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and a cyan cloak with its lining studded with diamonds. Before floating down the right tower's stairs, he quickly looks into the hallway's mirror and uses his hair's power to curl and extend his ponytail. Everyone is set to go and heads to Cloud City High. "How come you didn't bring Curtis?" Nya asks, prompting Ro Ro to shrug his shoulders. The dance begins and everyone at the school is having the time of their lives. Ro Ro notices a familiar figure walk into the dance but can't make it out. It's not until Iyana recognizes the figure as Mia Gregory that he knows that something's up. Mia begins to walk towards Nya, Charles, and Jalen who are dancing in the middle of the dance floor and Ro Ro attempts to text Nya to alert her but loses service. She violently bumps into Nya, almost knocking her down, saying, "What's up whore?" The music continues to blast and the crowd continues to dance energetically while the two girls begin to argue. "Mia, what the fuck are you doing here?" Nya asks, to which Mia slickly responds, "My best friend goes here and invited me to come hype her up." Soon after, Mia's friend Patrick runs up and tackles Jalen and begins punching him into the floor, first causing panic in the crowd but then creating a mass brawl that the Kahns get caught up in. Iyana's dress is ripped by two girls' heels and then she's attacked by one of the homecoming court candidates. Charles attempts to help his father but is subdued along with him by Patrick. Ro Ro flies over to help Nya fight Mia but is secretly attacked by her sisters Crystal and Amelia. "Why the fuck are you trying to ruin my homecoming night?" Ro Ro demands from the two girls. "Because you ruin everything for us!" Crystal yells, attempting to punch Ro Ro who dodges all their attacks. "We may have hated Shao Kahn, but you're a sad attempt at a replacement!" Amelia says. Nya and Mia continue to fight with each blocking and dodging each other's attacks. "You just can't seem to leave me alone, can you?" Nya says, panting from exhaustion. "I will never forget the pain and suffering your family has caused me!" Mia shouts, continuing to attempt to hit Nya. Suddenly, the the Gregorys' father, Michael, shows up with some of his bar friends, shooting up the dance and holds the civilians hostage. "If you don't want anyone to die, Kahn, you'll give yourself up to us!" Michael shouts to Ro Ro who's occupied with Crystal and Amelia. Ro Ro and the girls cease their battle and Ro Ro gives himself up in order to protect Outworld's citizens. "You don't have to do this," Nya says, "We can stop them once and for all." Ro Ro refuses and the Gregorys leave and take Ro Ro hostage in their mansion. Michael chains Ro Ro up to their basement's pool table, with the chains being magically enhanced to cancel out Ro Ro's powers. "Something's not right," Mia says, suspicious of Ro Ro's quick surrender, "There has to be a plot twist to this. There's no way he would just give himself up so easily." Michael shrugs off Mia's suspicions and take the girls upstairs to celebrate with Cecelia. "I can't wait to kill him and take over!" Cecelia exclaims happily. "First him, and with him gone the rest of the Kahns will fall, and Outworld will be free for us to rule!" Michael says. Suddenly, a black and white portal appears, and Mace and Ace fly through together. "It's always the dumb hoes that think they're top shit in this realm." Ace says snappily. "We should've gotten rid of you a long time ago." Mace says. Michael and Cecelia prepare to fight the twins while Mia, Amelia, and Crystal run in order to assure Ro Ro is still subdued. When they reach the basement, they see Jake heating up Ro Ro's chains with his cloak. "I knew you had to have had some sort of trick up your sleeve!" Mia yells, charging towards Jake with her sisters. A flame trail appears and sounds the girls, rising into a fire wall. Bitch Puddin' forms from the fire with Patrick being held by one of B.P.'s tentacles through her skull. "You insignificant hoes keep trying me, don't you?" B.P. asks, tossing Patrick on the floor into the fire wall, setting her ablaze. Mia runs through the fire wall and attempts to attack B.P. while he dodges every punch. Crystal and Amelia face their fears and rush through the fire towards Jake, who, out of fear, stiffens up and hides inside his cloak, causing it to glow and heat up intensely. "What the fuck is up with these Kahns?" Amelia exclaims, shielding her eyes and trying to protect herself from the intense heat. The heat from Jake's cloak eventually melts Ro Ro's chains, slightly burning him. "Damn, Jake, can't you control that damn cloak's temperature?" Ro Ro asks, jumping up from the extremely hot chains. Jake comes out of hiding and says, "It increases due to my fear." The two boys battle Crystal and Amelia, with Ro Ro snatching Crystal by her neck with his hair and electrocuting her, rendering her unconscious, and Jake slinging Amelia against the basement's wood shop area with his telekinesis, eventually hitting her against a metal beam. B.P., in his fight with Mia, uses a giant tentacle protruding from the ground to throw Mia through the roof of the house and into the sky at 30 miles per hour. "Well, wasn't that interesting?" B.P. asks jokingly as the three head upstairs to Mace and Ace. When Ro Ro opens the door Cecelia flies across his face into the china cabinet, breaking everything inside and causing the cabinet to fall on top of her. Ro Ro, Jake, and B.P. see Ace run out of the kitchen angrily to check on Cecelia, soon sighing in relief. Looking up, the boys see Michael get uppercutted over the balcony by Mace. "It's time to get rid of these fuckers once and for all," Ace says, and then he and Mace nod to one another and fly outside the house. Ro Ro, Jake, and B.P. follow them and watch them create a giant portal in the sky which vacuums up the Gregory's entire estate with them in it. "Now they're out of our lives forever," Mace says just as they hear Mia's screams from the air. "Looks like we have a stray," Ace says, opening a portal in the ground in which Mia falls into. "Where'd you send them?" Jake asks. "To the Lost Realm, where hopefully they never find a way to escape." Mace answers as the B. Brothers float away towards Kahn Palace. "I hope you had a good first homecoming dance, Ro," Jake says, laughing at the trials and tribulations they experienced. "Baby, bye," Ro Ro says, "You definitely won't see me going back to Homecoming next year if shit like that's gonna happen. They'll catch me another time." The boys head back to the palace in order to rest for the night, only for Ro Ro to learn that Curtis has broken up with him through text, leaving him sad after everything he's been through. Short: Rolicious Blueberry (Fig Roll Flop) At his home in the Blueberry Lands, Vanilla Cream is writing in his journal and listening to music when Black Cherry Cobbler comes in screaming. "Mount Forever-Sweet is about to erupt!" Black Cherry Cobbler exclaims. Vanilla Cream gives him a nonchalant look and continues listening to music, causing Black Cherry Cobbler to attempt to enact what's going on. Vanilla Cream just stares at him until he stops and goes right back to listening to music. Black Cherry Cobbler eventually gets fed up and grabs him and throws him out of the window in order to see the volcano vibrating, causing Vanilla Cream to scream in terror. "Did you fucking know that the damn volcano is about to erupt? Vanilla Cream asks frantically. "Duh, dumb ass, that's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time!" Black Cherry Cobbler yells. "Well maybe next time you should do a better job at it then," Vanilla Cream snaps back. The two brothers run to the Blueberry Basilica to alert Blueberry Muffin of the impending doom, finding him in the laundry room on top of the washing machine. "Blueberry Muffin, we have to evacuate ASAP!" Vanilla Cream yells. "The volcano is about to erupt and kill us all!" Black Cherry Cobbler says. "Wait, can you guys like, wait? I'm almost done." Blueberry Muffin asks nonchalantly. Vanilla Cream pulls him down from the washing machine and yells at him again for being incompetent. "Now wait a damnt mintute, I was taking care of important matters and-," Blueberry Muffin says, stopping to look at the washing machine, "The fact that this damn thing wasn't even on, this volcano must be serious!" The three boys run to turn on the natural disaster alarm to alert everyone in the vicinity of the volcano to evacuate. Everyone begins to run away from the city but Blueberry Muffin runs back to the basilica to retrieve his favorite designer bag but takes too long and the volcano begins to erupt. Everyone screams in horror as their ruler is about to be killed but only a cloud chocolate smoke comes out of the volcano. "What the hell was that?" Vanilla Cream asks, upset at the anticlimactic moment. From the base of the volcano a prostitute and a crying Chocolate Thunder come out of a door. "That'll be $80," the prostitute says, and takes her money and walks away. Blueberry Muffin, Vanilla Cream, and Black Cherry Cobbler run to Chocolate Thunder and ask what happened. Chocolate Thunder sniffles and says, "I just had the worst blowjob ever." Trivia * Keeping his promise, Ro Ro doesn't attend his school's homecoming dance until his junior year.